I Can't Be King Alone
by Jaylene Olebar
Summary: Kronos won the end of western world, the beginning of a new age. Percy a titan and the gods p.o.w. can Percy change their ways before another War is brewing? Can he connect the broken family?
1. Chapter 1: The End

**Title: I Can't Be King Alone**

 **Kronos won the end of the western world, the beginning of a new age. Percy a captive and a plan that was made since the beginning of time... A three-way war in progress and it all depends on HIS survival. Notes: this story is being rewritten this is just the beginning co-written with James D.**

 **English**

 **Rated T and M**

 **Romance/ family**

 **Main characters: Kronos, Percy J, Iapetus, Poseidon**

 **Main pairings: Percy/Kronos = Pernos**

 **Warnings: Manxman**

 **A/N: Are we the only ones who don't use a disclaimer? Eh? Anyways we would like to state that if you don't want to read this don't, and please leave the mean PM's alone, and don't review meanly. It's just not cool.**

 **AN/2: THIS HAS ALL BEING REWRITTEN DURING THE SUMMER!**

 **Jaylene: A/N3: is anyone starting school this year? Well, I started it on Tuesday the 6th and I am happy to state I am in grade 11!**

 **DISCLAIMER!: WE DON'T OWN PJO OR HOO RR DOES!**

 **MANY THANKS now song list of music: Let it Die- three days grace and My Demons – starset**

 **Enjoy: Jaylene Olebar and James D**

 **Chapter 1: The End**

PERCY POV

I glance at Annabeth and Grover one more time before I toss the knife at Luke who catches it. I stood before him defenseless and watched as Luke's eyes turned golden and he laughed. A cold laugh that sent shivers down my spine and probably anyone who was near him.

Even as the gods entered with all of their weapons drawled out and ready to attack, they weren't fast enough. Kronos slowed time and was behind me before I could blink.

"Move to attack me I will kill him now," Luke said and I shivered as backbiter was at my throat.

The sharp blade was cold and slowed downtime on my body.

"Percy..." Poseidon- my dad- breathed.

Luke's mortal body got hotter behind me and I cry out as some of the titan divine forms comes out to play. Making the arm across my throat glow golden. My body temperatures soar up to very high levels and me too hot that I felt like I was on fire. It got hotter and hotter by the second.

"Let my son go," Dad said.

"HHHMMMMM" Kronos voice seemed amplified. "NO"

But as he said that one of his hands had sneaked down to my Achilles heel weak spot and he slammed his fist onto it.

My scream of pain was followed by laughter and a whole bunch of other things.

I could barely breathe, seeing images flask before my eyes, than….

BOOM!

No one's p.o.v-

Poseidon watched as Hestia gripped his son and frown at their father, who had just exploded into his true form. The others had been flashed out by Athena and the god of the seas watched as Hermes fell to the ground his hands in his hair tears streaming down his face.

Kronos flew up on golden wings and left his face to the sky. His black hair flew around his head. The same shade as the ones that framed all the sons and daughters of Kronos and Rhea.

Cold laughter filled the air; he landed and watched as the gods struggled against his might, of his divine form.

Kronos strode confidently towards Hestia and Perseus, eyes cold and hard, he knelt and looked into red warm brown eyes.

"Hello, daughter. I believe you have my property."

Then the titan king shoved the goddess and yanked the son of the sea to him.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOO!" Poseidon roared and the oceans and the earth trembled.


	2. Chapter 2: Prophecy

**Chapter songs: No Longer will Slaves / Jonathan David & Melissa Helser / We Not Be Shaken or: Shine down**

 **Second Chance and: Imagine Dragons - Bleeding Out {Lyrics}**

 **A/N-1: James D/Yassen Gregorovich.5 and Jaylene Olebar have rewritten this story, it will be updated with a chapter everyone in a while.**

 **Disclaimers: Roses are Red, Violets are BLUE, I don't own PJOandHOO and neither do YOU!**

 **Chapter 2: PROPHECY**

 _*Last chapter*_

 _Kronos flew up on golden wings and left his face to the sky. His black hair flew around his head. The same shade as the ones that framed all the sons and daughters of Kronos and Rhea._

 _Cold laughter filled the air; he landed and watched as the gods struggled against his might, of his divine form._

 _Kronos strode confidently towards Hestia and Perseus, eyes cold and hard, he knelt and looked into red warm brown eyes._

 _"Hello,_ daughter _. I believe you have my property."_

 _Then the titan king shoved the goddess and yanked the son of the sea to him._

 _"NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOO!" Poseidon roared and the oceans and the earth trembled._

*NOW*

Percy P.O.V

-Time Skip (2 months)-

I groan as I feel my blood drip down my body it hurts but I can bare it, I won't break for Kronos.

"Sleep…" Kronos whispers and crouches down next to me. "Rest, heal. I know you will eventually Perseus." Kronos tilts my head up and I look away from golden eyes.

With a sigh, Kronos stands and leaves my cell.

The warm wet blood of mine keeps coming out of my body and my vision starts to get blurry, the world spins and then after a while of being in this state I slump and fall into the blackness of unconsciousness.

*DREAM*

"Perseus" a deep rumble of a voice speaks to me and I snap up looking around for the voice only to meet the stars.

"Who is there!?" I call out and turn in a circle.

"Save him" the same voice answers.

"Who?"

"Whom," the voice corrects, but this time it is behind me.

Turning to face the voice I see: a tall man with black curly hair and silver eyes that look like the stars, and the bright blue light is behind him as if a newborn star is alive. He wears a black chitin and a sword that is all black except a few stars around the hilt is in his hands.

"Ouranus!" I state shocked and kneel before the Primordial.

"It is I." He smiles and puts his hand on my chin… just like Kronos.

I flinch.

"You need to save Kronos. My son." He frowns and looks at me with those silver eyes.

"I- I can't." I stammer out.

"Yes, my great-grandson you can."

Looking at the Primordial I sigh.

"I suppose you got away? He hates me, he has BEEN TORTURING ME!" I Exclaim.

"Gaea is falling, save Kronos if not for you… everyone else. There is a war coming, more dangerous than any other."

"W-why?"

"Night and Shadows come

Despair is left, Time will fall

The Sea will rise and save.

At the right hand of Time's hand"

With that, I wake.


	3. Chapter 3: Broken Body

**A/N: Song of the chapter: Ruelle - Monsters and Drag Me Down- One Direction**

 **A/N 2: this chapter was done by Jaylene Olebar and James D**

* _Last Chapter*_

 _I feel my breathing stutter as Kronos starts to kiss me, his lips on mine, forcing me to open for him._

 _"Stop!" I want to scream but all I manage was a half moan._

 _Fingers trail all over my body leaving an icy chill and just as Kronos goes lower he stands and smirks._

 _"Your body has decided, all I need is your heart and mind." And the bastard walks out._

*NOW*

*Dream*

Percy POV

Right well, the dream started like this. We were all in mom's apartment and the TV was on at a child's station, and dad held me in his arms. I was laughing in delight and drool came out of my mouth.

"Let's wipe your mouth, Sea Prince!" he said and smacked my head on his head yet I stay quiet. "You'll grow up to be a smart hero."

There was a blinding flash of gold that no one would be able to mistake as. The sun, or Apollo, next to him stood the Oracle of Delphi, the mummy version.

"I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. The approach, seeker, and ask," she said and my mom glanced at dad and frowned.

"W-what is my son's Destiny?" her lower lip trembled, and dad wrapped his arms around her for comfort.

"Son of Sea, beware Time

He shall be your Salvation, your Betrayal your Destruction.

Your body responds to his,

Save the world from the Dark

At the Right hand of Time."

The scene changed and I stood next to a handsome man with his arms around me, I looked up at him with love shining in my eyes. The man did too and when he leaned down I met him for the kiss and the titan slowly lowered me to the bed.

"Kronos!" my future self-cried out and you could clearly see the pleasure than it all disappeared, the Oracle fell and Apollo raced to catch her.

Poseidon looked green, his eyes full of grief and hurt, that his son would be with his crazy baby eating father.

"Poseidon…?" My mother asked and she looked pale, tears brimmed her eyes, big and shiny.

"I am so sorry Uncle P…" Apollo spoke softly and my mom let the tears fall, her heartbreaking sobs broke the atmosphere.

"We keep Perseus away from the Greek world as long as possible, he can't know, he mustn't know. I don't want that fate for my son." Dad said and glared at Apollo.

"Uncle, we can't control a prophecy-"Apollo began but was interrupted.

"DO YOU THINK I WANT THIS FATE FOR MY SON!? IT WAS MY FAULT! I HAD SWORN ON THE RIVER STYX TO NEVER HAVE A HALF-BLOOD CHILD! THE CURSE MEANT FOR ME WENT TO MY SON!" dad roared and mom and Apollo cowered under the angry wrath of the sea god.

Even from where we were we could hear the waves pounding and the earth trembling, and the winds picked up speed.

"Poseidon, please..." mom said and that was when I was jolted awake.

*NOW*

Percy woke up with a gasp he was panting and he could feel the sweat roll down his bare body. He had no idea how long he had been asleep, but he felt well rested. He noticed that he was now in a better room, rather than the cells.

The bed he was on was soft and the room was shining gold and blue slightly, and there was a closet, it was closed. Percy sighed and sat up and ran a hand through his hair. It was longer than normal and would need to be cut. But that didn't matter right now.

"What the Hades was that?" he murmured and stretched and winced as a few bones popped.

Percy POV

I stand and walk to the window and glance at San Francisco below, it was bright and no one was walking. Nothing moved.

That is so weird I think.

"It is," a voice I now recognize says and I turn around.

Kronos stands their arms crossed and dressed in black, it suits him. I scowl as I see the Titan Kings eyebrow rise.

"Stay out of my head!" I say.

"Oh, Perseus how do I wish" Kronos smirks and walks closer to me.

I scramble backward and keep going until my back hits the wall.

"You'll never win, you want me and you deny, but you can't deny love" Kronos murmured and lightly touched my forehead, I flinch.

"I will NEVER love you. You're going to destroy the whole world. San Fran makes no noise. No birds chirp…" I trail off as his familiar golden eyes watch me and I weaken a little. The dream/future/pat thing had gotten to me, making me second guess.

"Lie down, be a good boy. This will only hurt if you deny it." Without my consent, the titan king throws me on the bed and I swallow.

I jump as the door opens and all the other titans stand there.

"K-Kronos?"

"I am the king of the universe; mount Othrys is the control of power. I command that Perseus's mortal form breaks and he becomes immortal."

I scream and that was the last thing I saw, besides the king's face.

ΩΩΩ

I don't know how long I slept, but when I woke up I was on something warm, and I snuggled closer. "Ugh, what happened?" and that was when I realize I was resting, and my Olympian family stood/ sat there. They looked tired and sore, but very much alive and not in Tartarus.

But they had chains around their wrists and looked like they were in pain, but they hid it well.

"Percy" dad asked and I sit up.

"Dad, what is up?" it sounds lame and my voice is scratchy.

"They took your mortal form away. They dropped you off 5 days ago, and you just now woke up."

"I- I don't want to be the one dad… I don't want to be the right hand of Kronos."

I wince as every god present winces and stare at me.

"I am so, so, so, so, so, sorry Percy"

"Can't you get me out? "

"No, you can't change the Fates, stand to fight and serve Olympus boy," Zeus says and I nod even though I don't want too, I knew it

But my will was already crumbling; I doubt I could stand any more news.

I would be by Kronos side when the war started, and I would have to try keeping my family alive…. I was falling…

I never felt so lost.

 **A/N: Alright that was a little bit longer than the others and We hope you liked it! Please ReView**


	4. Chapter 4: Iapetus Aside

**Songs for the chapters: Jamie Campbell Bower - Better Man and: Ruelle - Live like Legends**

Chapter 4: Iapetus Aside

 _*Last time*_

 _"Can't you get me out?"_

 _"No, you can't change the Fates, stand to fight and serve Olympus boy," Zeus says and I nod even though I don't want too, I knew it_

 _But my will was already crumbling; I doubt I could stand any more news._

 _I would be by Kronos side when the war started, and I would have to try keeping my family alive…. I was falling…_

 _I never felt so lost._

*NOW*

 **Iapetus p.o.v**

I walk up to the cell door and see Percy standing there with his arms around his father crying, it breaks my heart, the one I thought I had lost. I can't show emotions, he mustn't know.

"Get up HERO; you have a meeting with my brother." I sneer and yank the door open.

"No, please uncle!" Poseidon cries and holds firmly onto Perseus.

I feel my heart wrench, I can't, but I have too.

FUCK

With a growl, I stalk in and yank the boy.

"I can walk!" he snarls and wrenches his arm out of my grasp. I smile and walk behind him.

"Any noise and he is dead. Kings Orders," with that I shut the door and walk out.

"You won't kill them will you?" He asks and I scowl.

"Keep walking"

"I saved your life; can't you at least be nice?"

"YOU TOOK MY MEMORIES! I FINALLY JUST GOT THEM BACK! MY LOYALTY IS TO MY KING AND IT SHOULD BE YOURS TOO!" I keep up my cover and see his head duck in fear.

"My, my, my brother what is with your temper?" I look up and see my brother.

His golden eyes are on Percy.

"Are you sure, great uncle? Come on gramps, he said you want to talk to me?"

"More than talk…."

"No, I can't betray my family. And that isn't what I want."

"Sure?"

I watch as Kronos walks up to the immortal, yet not god, or titan. His hands wander lower and I see Percy's hesitance, his will crumbling, the longing in his eyes, yet the determination.

"Y-yes…?"

"I thought so, Iapetus you can go; I think I need to talk to Perseus."

"Kronos, please…please stop. I don't love you." I hear and I flash out.

Percy was a mess of emotions, so hard that I got lost.

Kronos was playing with his loyalty, and that always hurt the one with the flaw the most.

I wanted to help, yet I can't, I can only do so much.


	5. Chapter 5:Falling?

**Chapter 5: Falling?**

 _*LAST CHAPTER*_

 _"I thought so, Iapetus you can go; I think I need to talk to Perseus."_

 _"Kronos, please…please stop. I don't love you." I hear and I flash out._

 _Percy was a mess of emotions, so hard that I got lost. Kronos was playing with his loyalty, and that always hurt the one with the flaw the most._

 _I wanted to help, yet I can't, I can only do so much._

*NOW*

ΩKRONOS POVΩ

*5 days later*

I stood staring the sea Prince, his body, eyes, thoughts lips, everything that made him, him.

He was a rose petal yet he was hard as armor when he wanted to be. Weird description but that was what I thought of him, and I can be weird I am the KING after all.

"Perseus" I drawl and saunter closer to the immortal demigod, his body was in a fight with itself because he spent so much time with us, the Titans and yet he spent time with the gods, and his body wasn't balanced on what one it wanted to be.

"Kronos, you're back now, shame I thought you would've died" Perseus sneers and put the sword on the bed in a sheath, he probably had been studying it.

After all Mount Olympus was at war with Mount Othrys [Spelt that wrong right? I am tired and just finished the English exam and pfth hope I spelled that right] and Nyx. The loyal Olympian demigods were having a difficult time and I was considering freeing a few gods to help my cause. Silly mortals were also fighting WW3 because the gods were spilled, some weren't captured and trying to help and Olympus. Monsters were also decked between gods, Nyx, and my side.

It was a fight for power and I would triumph

"I can't die" I smirk coldly and watch as he stares at me.

Taking all the monster dust getting hard with the mortal and demigod blood drying, on my armor, but that doesn't stop me. I just walk to him, making Perseus walk backward until he has no room. Once his back is against the wall I lean down and capture his lips we kiss, until I hear his heart beating faster and my own starts to waver.

"I –I don't love you Kronos" he gasps and tries to push me away.

"Of course not," I agree and walk away, turning back I watch the son of Poseidon's green eyes meet mine. "You're in denial."

"NO, I AM NOT! I HATE YOU! I DESPISE YOU!" he steps forward and punches me hard across the face.

That is all it takes for me to get angry, I had been but it had been subdued.

Anger consumes me and I lift the boy off his feet and march down into the cell, past my treacherous children hearing their gasps and keep going.

"Let go!"

ΩΩΩ

Long hours later I come out my crazy daze and see the son of Poseidon at my feet and I frown.

"What have I done?" I ask myself and hear the loud protests of the gods, Poseidon the loudest of all.

Ω Percy POVΩ

"Ugh, what the Hades happened?" I moan and try to stand, emphasis on the stand.

My hands give way and I fall into the lap of a sea smell I know so well, dad.

"Percy are you alright, Apollo is trying to heal you." To confirm his words I see the sun god.

"S-stop!" I cry and shuffle away from the others, tears in my eyes and I sob, he hurt me so bad, and that is why I don't love him.

"I am sorry, I wasn't in a good mood," Kronos explains to me.

"DOSENT MEAN YOU CAN DO THAT TO ME!" I yell and watch as the gods watch me. "I HATE YOU KRONOS!"

"You don't, you need me, even as you yell it hurts your heart that I did what I did," I know he is right, even though he had tortured me I still felt it.

The longing. I needed to be near him, yet I didn't want to.

"Perseus?" Mr. D asks and I stare at them, tears falling from my eyes.

"Daddy… I-I I'm falling daddy, I can't, it hurts. Too much," I wipe my eyes and stare at my dad.

"I know son… I know." Dad scotches closer and I let him put his arms around me, the other gods watching.

"You Perseus Jackson. You. Are. My. Son. Never forget that, it was phroposized[ spelled that wrong does anyone know how to spell that?] that you would be by my father's side… he would be yours and you would be his." Poseidon said softly and sighed. "You can fall Perseus, I understand. I thought I could change it the prophecy, but you can't change Fate."

I shudder and stare into dads eyes and see the other Olympian watching.

"Let yourself fall, Percy, you may be able to change Kronos," Aphrodite said and I sigh.

"Percy…." A familiar voice murmurs and I look up.


	6. Chapter 6:Surprise Surprise

**A/N: there will be parts of M x M, finally.**

 **Song chapters: treat you better- Shawn Mendes and Bring me Back to life by Evanescence**

 **A/n: people have been telling us we are going to fast and others say we are going to slow! AGH I feel like quitting but you never accomplish things if you quit, so enjoy**

 **Done by Jaylene Olebar and James d**

 **Chapter 6: Surprise surprise**

 _*last chapter*_

 _"I know son… I know." Dad scotches closer and I let him put his arms around me, the other gods watching._

 _"You Perseus Jackson. You. Are. My. Son. Never forget that it was prophesied[ spelled that wrong does anyone know how to spell that?] that you would be by my father's side… he would be yours and you would be his." Poseidon said softly and sighed. "You can fall Perseus, I understand. I thought I could change it the prophecy, but you can't change Fate."_

 _I shudder and stare into dads eyes and see the other Olympian watching._

 _"Let yourself fall, Percy, you may be able to change Kronos," Aphrodite said and I sigh._

 _"Percy…." A familiar voice murmurs and I look up._

 _*NOW*_

"Percy, come we need to talk," Kronos says and I nod slowly, with my eyes on his I stand and look back once, and then I am lead away.

I can do this, for my family, Kronos may haven't killed them, but he might.

"What do you want to talk about?" Percy asks and swings his hands.

"We are going out to eat, a normal night to do normal things." Kronos' gold eyes pierce into sea green. "Is that alright?"

"Normal" the newly made titan smiles.

Percy pov

We were at the diner when the cold presence encased us, it wasn't the normal one like Kronos'. The king wasn't really paying attention because he gave no indication that he felt it. But I turned my head.

"My, my, aren't we playing happy family?" a twinkling voice asked when I turn.

I see a woman with long black hair, with dark skin and a black dress, it had a 4-inch strap on the left shoulder, small parts of her dress shown in the light.

"My name is Nyx, my dear great-grandnephew. Oh, don't bother Kronos! I come in peace with the white flag. Just came to talk."

"Talk! HA!" the king snarls and I scoot away. "Perseus, you may go for now. Iapetus will come get you."

With a quick nod, I vapor travel and come out near the ocean.

"Percy, how are you?" with a jump I see a man with the bluest of eyes and see through wind type of skin. Along with the stars on his cheeks and shoulders.

"Ouranos?"

"Yes, child."

It is a voice I recognize, the one who was talking to me and the one that told me Kronos wasn't ready to see the future.

"Yes that is me, I needed to speak to you and my sister Nyx, or Nos as the Romans know them as.. Anyways: Gaea is falling, and you have to save Kronos. My son is very close to the edge, let yourself fall. Because I have come more than once and this is the prophecy that I got from Chaos:

"Shadows will come,

dark times will fall

and Time shall fall and

the Sea shall save, conquer.

At the right hand of The Titan Lord."

"Shadow is Nyx, she can't help herself the way she is and darkness is here after all your dad and uncle are captured, are not they? And as for Time, my son will fall… but you will save them. Us the world."

I run a hand through my hair and sigh, I didn't want this I never wanted to be a hero, I never wanted to be betrothed to Kronos, because the Fates had decided that was my fate.

"Harder times will come, this is just the beginning."

With a flash of wind my great grandfather leaves me, the war is still on and the whole world depends on my answer. Aw, fuck, again!

Line break

"Perseus"

I look up and see the handsome titan looking down at me.

"What did Nyx want?"

The titan groans and sits next to me. "Just wanted to talk."

"The world depends on my answer, to save him, or destroy him." and I want to go for saving.

My view changed I want to help everyone, am I just too selfless like that? Or was it my emotions playing a cruel game on me?

With a sigh, I kneel and look into those beautiful cold golden eyes and lean down. Our lips touch and I moan, this was what I wanted, the longing sated for now. Our lips meet again, my breathing didn't matter, all that did was getting closer and closer as I could to Kronos.

He pushes up and flips us, my back hitting the ground, but I don't care, there is smoke and monster smelling and blood in the air, but I still don't care.

"Kronos, i-I can't breath!" I talk to him on the telepathic path.

The titan laughs and pulls back.

"Why'd you kiss me?"

"Because I wanted too," I admit and feel the golden ichor rush to my face.

"Surprise me again sometime?"


	7. Chapter 7:Complete and New posted ICBKA

Chapter 10:AN

We have posted a new a new story, the rewritten one since no one went to back track on the chapters

so read that one it should be better

and if any of you want to Beta read Pm us please


	8. Chapter 8: Chained

Chapter 7: Chained

Percy lay panting on the bed sticky with white substance and sated, kronos lay watching him a small smile on his face. They had just made love and kronos usually loved doing little things with him, stuff that he wouldn't let his family see. Some was talking and planning on how to change the world.

Months ago Percy had started going to Kronos more and more, confiding in him and caring for him.

"Kronos…" Percy asked as they lay in bed, the older Titan naked and sweaty.

"Hmmm? What Percy?" Kronos asked and sat up, making Percy blush as he saw all the muscles and naked flesh, even though they had been laying in silence for quite some time.

"Would you mind letting the gods out of their confinement?" Percy asked and swallowed when he felt the older titan's anger.

"Why?" Kronos asked and stood up. "So that they can kill us? After all we have accomplished?" Kronos said and stared at the sea green eyed titan.

"Because they are family no matter what... And if you threaten them a little or something maybe they will stay in line!" Percy cried out and stepped closer to Kronos and laid his hands on the sculpted chest. "Please? You say you care about me… love me… but you lock my aunts and cousins and uncles up!"

Snarling Kronos stalked out the door without an answer and Percy sat on the bed blinking back tears.

 **THE CELL**

Flashing on clothes Kronos stood in front of his personal cell chambers and opened the door.

"Poseidon! Get over here!" He yelled and held a collar in one hand and clamped it on the sea god's neck. "Step out of line you will be hurt and so will your son" Kronos sneered and stared into similar green eyes.

Nodding the god walked out of the cell and the titan ignored the calls from his "family".

He would deal with them later.


	9. Chapter 9: Promise Kept

**Chapter 9:** A Promise Kept

Poseidon stood in front of the Dias with a platter in his hands, this was so humiliating! But he couldn't do anything about it. His father owned him. He couldn't do anything, especially with the charm on him, the charm that marked him as a slave. That held his powers until he could be trained only to follow orders. He wasn't the only one Charmed.

Ares was as well, he was the footman for Atlas, the third in command besides his son. There were minor gods that were too, but he didn't know what ones, after all he wasn't really allowed in all the places in the castle.

He saw Annabeth dressed in skimpy clothes with a charm on as well, her eyes were broken and she had bruises on her face. It seemed as if some of the titans had _fun_ with her, but since she was a slave and couldn't do much about it.

Percy was given free lee, but it was strained, Kronos was courting Percy, and Percy had taken the courtship with promise to stand forever beside Kronos, it was the third week…

LINE BREAK

 **Zeus sat on the floor with his head down,** it was going to be his turn next… he could just feel it, it was as if the Fates were warning him. So he wasn't too surprised when the cell door was flung open and a Charm went on his neck, unresisting Zeus was dragged until they reached the Throne Room.

Poseidon was kneeling in between the thrones holding a platter full of food, Percy sat reading a book and not looking at anything that was going to happen, after all Kronos only had him present because it was power play, he wanted to gloat.

"Hello Zeus," Kronos said and stood up, his eyes wide with playful intent.

" _Father"_ Zeus grounded out, his eyes staring defiantly at the titan lord.

"Ares is such a good and loving devoted grandson… I wonder if his father is the same." Kronos sneered. "Would he give his servitude to the new King?"

Percy looked up at that point and nodded his head slowly; he sat on the edge of his throne awaiting Zeus' reply.

Gritting his teeth Zeus nodded, " _yes milord."_

Surprising everyone, in the room Zeus knelt, put his fist over his heart and gave a warriors pledge, his voice crackled with his power and it shone with his true intent.

" **Ο Δίας, ο θεός των ουρανών και ο κεραυνός και ο κεραυνός, ορκίζομαι με δική μου ελευθερία να είμαι ορκισμένος πολεμιστής, αν ο βασιλιάς μου επιτρέπει ... να προστατεύσει και να διασφαλίσει ότι δεν θα βλάψει ο βασιλιάς Κρόνος και ο βασιλιάς Περσέας, ορκίζομαι."** ******

"Δεχόμαστε, έτσι είναι" ****

 **A/N: I hope that was good, I have been reading Harry Potter as of late and have slowly been coming back to PJO!**

**I Zeus, god of the skies and the thunder and lightning, hereby swear of my own freewill, to be a sworn warrior if my king allows... to protect and make sure no harm comes to King Kronos and King Perseus, on my powers I swear.

 ******I accept, so mote it be**


End file.
